


Nervous

by RuReadytoSing



Series: 365 day challenge [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 365 day challenge, Captain Yamaguchi, Day 5, M/M, Third Years AU, implied kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuReadytoSing/pseuds/RuReadytoSing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima knows the perfect way to reassure his nervous captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

“You look like you’re gonna hurl,” the tall middle blocker muttered to his best friend as they walked toward the volleyball court. 

His best friend translated it as ‘You look super nervous. Tell me what’s wrong,’ then answered, “It’s my first game as captain. How could I not be nervous?” 

“Tch. You practiced your serves and receives more than anyone. Ennoshita-senpai entrusted you with his job.” 

Again, Yamaguchi translated his words as ‘You’ll do fine. Just believe in yourself.’

“Thanks, Tsukki!” he exclaimed, feeling a little better. He glanced over at Kageyama and Hinata then sighed as he watched them bicker all the way to the gym doors. Even though they were dating now, they wouldn’t stop arguing at all. He shifted his gaze to the first years who looked even more nervous than he had been. Karasuno’s captain walked over to the four teens that were seemingly trying to hide behind the other team members and gave them all a reassuring smile. 

“Since this is a practice game, we’ll make sure to rotate everyone in so that everyone gets a chance to play! Let’s have fun and fly high as usual!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, his smile brightening the first years up. The first years immediately sat up straighter, their expressions growing into excited smiles. The fire returned in their eyes as they nodded in determination. 

“Yeah!!!” Hinata shouted, jumping high into the air. His jumping height had steadily increased since his first year, and now he could almost jump over Tsukishima’s height.

“Woohoo!” the second years joined in, also jumping up and down. 

Tsukishima sighed, letting a slight smile adorn his features. He loved it when his boyfriend showed his confidence. He loved it even more when he was the one who pulled that confidence out of his partner. 

“Tsukki, let’s go!” Yamaguchi muttered, walking onto the court. Tsukishima followed wordlessly, trusting his new captain to lead their team to victory.

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyū!! or any of the characters. Thank you for reading!!! :)


End file.
